fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yone
Yone (ヨネ) nicknamed "The Unforgiven" (許されざる者Yurusarezarumono) is a S-Class Wizard of the Dragon's Wing guild. He is often considered their ace as he has spent much of his life training to become a spectacular mage after he was shunned at a young age for his lack of magic power and limited abilities with the sword, his Villages signature weapon. Renowned across the continent as a tactical genius as well as a master with the blade he has developed quite a following. Many consider him among the strongest mages in the world, others consider him the strongest. But Yone believes that there is no "strongest" mage and that most mages are created equally and that some simply haven't tapped into their inner strength just yet, similar to how he was a kid. Ever since it was known he had such talent in magic, people have been sending him jobs left, right and centre making him rather busy. Appearance Yone is a rather tall, muscular young adult. He has long, black hair which reaches down to about his to his shoulders. His eyes are jet black and typically he wears a blue shirt, although the bottom bit is ripped off, leaving his mouth covered. On his right arm he has 3 steel spikes attached to a steel gauntlet. His pants are blue and have a sheath attached to it. Yone's boots are metallic and have hints of blue to them. Personality Yone is laid back and relaxed most times. He is a fairly chill person to speak and hangout with. He has seen the dark of the world and knows that he can defeat it. This is what made him a tactical genius. His ability to remain calm in even the most dangerous of situations. Despite this, very few know of Yone's darkness. As a child he was disrespected and called a failure by many people in his village. He was left isolated and alone. This gave birth to his inner darkness. At any given time this darkness could strike into his body and control it like a puppet. This leads to his complete disregard for anyone, wishing only to see his opponent perish. Despite training to combat it, in fits of anger Yone has been known to call upon his darkness to help him destroy his enemies. Yone cares deeply about family and friend. From a young age his parents died to protect him and forced him to be raised by his uncle, a skilled warrior and Yone's teacher. Because of his fear of losing his friends just like he lost his parents and makes sure they remain safe. This is both a strength and flaw to Yone as he is known to be very rash when his friends are in danger. Equipment Fate '(運命 Unmei): Yone's signature weapon "Fate" is a long, deadly blade given to him by his uncle as a gift for mastering the art of the sword. The blade's handle was created to perfectly fit into Yone's hand and has a black and red colour scheme. After tinkering with it for a while Yone was able to install magic into the blade converting it into a Wind Blade. Magic & Abilities Yone was only taught the Art of the Sword and Wind Magic, making his pool of known magic very limited. However the expertise he has displayed in these arts of magic is considered as "beyond human". This is due to him pouring all of his time and energy into perfecting these types of magic. '''Wind Magic '(風のマジック Kaze no majikku): This is Yone's main form of offence and only form of magic he is proficient in. Unlike other wind mages Yone uses his sword "Fate" to execute his own style of wind magic which is very different from any other mages. * 'Steel Whirlwind '(スチール旋風 Suchīru senpū): Steel Whirlwind is Yone's signature technique which he created himself after years of tinkering with wind magic and "Fate". Upon gathering a ounce of magic into the very tip of his blade,he slashes and releases the wind magic into a whirlwind which has a relatively long range. At the beginning of his training Yone could only use Steel Whirlwind once or twice before he was practically out of magic. This made Steel Whirlwind his last resort only using it if it was a desperate situation due to the fact that he most likely would be left with little to no magic available for use. However after years of training he was able to expand his magic pool to the point where Steel Whirlwind would use little to no amount of magic. Steel Whirlwind is often the starter and one of the essential moves in order to activate his ace in the whole "Last Breath". * '''Wall of Wind (風の壁 Kaze no kabe): Yone summons a small wall created of wind blocking out even the strongest of projectile based magic for a short duration of time. The wall was created to counter many mages projectile based magic. Yone realised that most wizards only had projectile based magic and using this is able to counter out the large majority of wizards. However there are cases of the wall being broken by overwhelmingly strong techniques such as a dragon slayer's roar technique. There is a drawback to this ability however. The wall can only block what is directly in front of it leaving him vulnerable from behind and too the sides. Yone can easily create multiple walls leaving him vulnerable only from the top and bottom areas of his body. * Whirlwind Eruption '''(旋風噴火 Senpū funka): Yone jabs "Fate" into the ground before a huge amount of wind magic erupts wherever his opponent is standing. The eruption causes a colossal whirlwind heavily damaging anyone who is stuck inside of it. Yone spent many years attempting to learn this as even some of the most proficient wind mages struggled to execute this form of magic. Once perfecting it Yone decided to forbid himself from using the technique unless it was a life or death situation. '''Art of the Sword (剣のアート Ken no āto): This is the traditional teaching of Yone's village. All people who decide to learn the sword, are expected to master this before being recognised as a "True" user of the sword. The Art of the Sword has been passed down from generation to generation with each user creating own "aces" using this Art. * Last Breath '''(最後の息 Saigo no iki): This is Yone's Ace in the hole. When all else fails he relies on this technique to get him out of it. When Yone's opponents have been knocked into the air via Whirlwind Eruption or Steel Whirlwind he dashes to them in little to no time before using his blade to launch a barrage of slashes before slamming his opponents into the ground. Despite not using actual magic this attack requires a lot of concentration to pull off and even at his current state this technique drains a lot out of him to use. '''Sword Mastery: Yone is a absolute monster with a blade. Ever since he was a child he practiced using a sword as did many others in his village. Using his sword he developed his own ace ability "Last Breath" and created his own form of wind magic techniques using his trusty blade "Fate". Even with a dagger or knife Yone is extremely deadly due to him understanding how a blade works and what the most effective way to use it is. Immense Magical Energy: Ever since a young age his uncle saw potential and magic power in Yone despite the other villagers disbelief. Yone's magic power was off the charts once he reached 13 and now is so immense that people nearly a whole city away can feel it. Very rarely does Yone actually power up to maximum magic as it would just take too much out of him, opting to use about 40% of it usually. On many occasions when powering over 75% surrounding buildings and structures, even the strongest ones begin to crumble. Immense Physical Strength: Despite being a master with a sword, Yone has always trained in unarmed combat should his sword not be enough. Through months of intense training, Yone honed his physical abilities to a immense level. With a single punch he could shatter a whole mountain, and thats without any form of assistance or magic ability. Immense Speed: Yone is extremely quick, often being only seen a shadow or a blur. He uses his speed as a weapon to dash from place to place, wall to wall or even opponent to opponent. Many of his opponents have said he knows when to use his speed and how deadly he is with it. Pure Shadow Mode '''(ピュアシャドウモード Pyuashadoumōdo): Upon letting out a howl of rage, Yone commands his inner darkness to wrap fully around his body and his sword before hardening forming a "shadow armour". This also changes Yone's magic from Wind to Shadow. Once the shadow has finished hardening it lets out an explosion of powerful shadow magic. * '''Shadow Whirlwind (シャドウ旋風 Shadō senpū): Yone's Shadow magic counterpart to his Steel Whirlwind. The Shadow Whirlwind is similar to the Steel Whirlwind and is just as deadly. Yone pours Shadow Magic to the tip of "Fate" and unleashes it as a whirlwind made of shadow magic. * Shadow Eruption (シャドウ噴火 Shadō funka): This is Yone's Shadow magic counterpart to his Whirlwind Eruption. By jabing "Fate" into the ground Yone summons a eruption of Shadow magic underneath his opponents feet. Debatably this move is even stronger than Whirlwind Eruption although it is not forbidden. * Dying Rage (瀕死レイジ Hinshi reiji): Dying Rage is Yone's counterpart to his Last Breath. By knocking his opponents into the air Yone dashes to the before slicing them up and finishing it off by stabbing them directly in the chest. Trivia * Yone is heavily inspired by "Yasuo" from League of Legends. * The name Yone comes from LoL as well. He is the younger brother of Yasuo.